The Black Parade
by Tindra44
Summary: When you die, you aren't greeted by a bright light or an angel...you are greeted by the Black Parade. MCR fic


**Hey! Well, this is (another) MCR story by moi. I'm using the concept of the Black Parade for this story with my own perseption of it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do," The doctor said to the family. Each were shaking and crying, standing in a white hospital room. The despair was thick in the air as they were told the news that he wasn't going to make it; he wasn't going to live on past this night. He looked all around him from his metal framed bed, seeing the sadness on their faces. He could feel it. He could feel himself slip away with each beep of his heart monitor.<p>

He never thought about dying, it never crossed his mind but now...all he could do was wonder. What was it like? Would he ascend to Heaven or dragged down to Hell? Was there even an afterlife? Was everything just going to go black and he would disappear into it? He was about to find it, it would seem.

He could see that someone new was standing against the wall, arms crossed. He didn't know her nor did she look like a doctor. She seemed young, barely in her twenties. She was all black. She wore a sort of military jacket with white trimmings, a black skirt with shorts underneath and black boots. She was a deathly white colour with black hair, contrasting greatly with her skin. He noticed her most prominent feature was her striking blue eyes. They stared dully at him, as if bored with the entire situation. No one else seemed to notice her appearance.

"It goes all so fast doesn't it?" She asked in a most angelic voice, pushing herself from the wall and to his bedside. Still, no one took notice of her. She seemed to notice him looking to the others in the room then her.

"I'm afraid you are the only one that can see me," She answered his question. He stared up at her, questioning why she was here.

"You're probably confused but it put it simply; you're gonna die and I'm here to help."

"Are you my saviour?" He croaked, earning strange glances from the others. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been called that. I go by many names. Are you ready?" As she asked this, he felt himself slipping away. His body was no longer his own, he was no longer part of the physical plane he knew. The beeping accelerated to a quick step, earning the cries and sobs of everyone in the room other than the girl and doctor. She offered him a hand. He reached for it, clutching it as she pushed him off of the bed. He stood fully, towering over her.

"But...how..." He turned to the bed, his eyes widening as he saw himself lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and his chest remained still. He turned to the girl again, who was standing with a hand on her cocked hip.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you. I'm here to help."

"But I'm dead! How are you..."

"I didn't say I was here to help you get better. I'm here to take you to your new home." The man swallowed a lump in his throat...did he even have a throat anymore? Was it just his imagination?

"Am I going to Heaven?" His fear was confirmed as she shook her head, still looking bored.

"Hell?" Again, she shook her head, confusing him greatly.

"Then...where?"

"There is no such place...well, in the traditional sense but I'll let you be the judge of that," She said, motioning towards the door of the room.

"Shall we?" Before the man took a step forward, he spoke.

"Who are you?" The girl tilted her head slightly. As she did so, two men appeared by her side, wearing the same attire as her, except with trousers rather than a skirt. One stood tall with a head full of black curls while the other was short with short black hair.

"We are the Black Parade. Now, shall we look back at the life you use to have and look forward to your afterlife?" She asked. The man couldn't do anything but nod as he walked towards the door, the Black Parade following him out of the door. As he exited the door, he wasn't welcomed to the hospital hallway. Instead he was outside in what seemed to be ruins. The landscape was grey and, in the distance, he saw a city with towering skyscrapers touching the sky.

"Scary isn't it?" He turned and saw the people dressed in black standing there, looking at him.

"Is this the afterlife?" The girl nodded.

"Pretty much."

"So now what?"

"Now, the parade." He was confused by this. Parade? What parade? The girl noticed his confusion and cocked an eyebrow.

"What? You thought we just called ourselves the Black Parade for the hell of it?" Before he could answer, he heard a crowd of footsteps coming towards them. He looked over and saw a massive crowd of people coming towards him. All were different in every way. They seemed to be following a woman in front who stood out from the rest. She had big, white curly hair with pale white skin and black circles around her eyes. She wore a large dress with the frame work sticking out. As they drew closer, they stopped as the woman stopped.

"Is this another one?" She said in a soft voice like one heard in Victorian movies.

"Yep. Hot off the gurney," The girl said. The woman scoffed slightly.

"Well, come along," She said to him as she continued to walk, the crowd behind her following her. He turned again to the three that led him here. They motioned for him to join the crowd.

"It's your time. Go," The girl said with a wave of her hand. He nodded and joined the crowd as they followed the woman. He had many ideas about the afterlife but he never expected this...

"Well, another one bites the dust," Frank said as he sat down on the ledge. The trio had relocated back into the world of the living, sitting at the ledge of a large building, looking over a city. The sky was a pitch black colour as night had fallen and the city was lit up like stars.

"At least we're done for a while," Ray added, sitting against the wall behind the ledge.

"But we're never done, are we?" Thanatos asked, already knowing the answer to her question. Another person joining the afterlife was nothing new for them. It was their jobs...for the rest of eternity.

"No but that we know that. It makes us look forward to the breaks," Frank commented with a smile. Thanatos always wondered how Frank could always act so optimistic despite working with death. It was one of the things that Thanatos admired about Frank. Thanatos smiled back.

"I guess."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Ray asked. Despite not truly belonging to the world of the living, they enjoyed what the world had to offer them. To the world, they were ghosts. They could whisper in the ears of people and influence them but that was an abuse of power in the eyes of their 'leader'. A better description would be grim reapers; they would escort the dead to their new home and keep them in check.

"We could catch a movie. Freak some people out during a horror," Frank laughed.

"You know the old crow will get angry," Thanatos said.

"Quiet or she'll hear you," Ray said. Thanatos shrugged, not caring if she was heard.

"She's use to it."

"She's also use to us getting into all sorts of trouble so what's another lecture?" Frank asked. Thanatos snorted.

"Why not? I mean, what else can we..." Thanatos stopped mid sentence as she saw a butterfly appear before her. It was black, orange and red, meaning one thing.

"What the hell does she want?" Thanatos mumbled.

"Tell her to piss off," Frank muttered angrily.

"You better go see what see what she wants," Ray said. Thanatos sighed and nodded.

"Be back soon," She said and whisked herself away to the city in a dust cloud of grey. She stood before a tall, grey building. The latest additions were wondering around, trying to become used to their new homes. Thanatos entered the building, not bothering to greet anyone that past her, instead set on her goal to the elevator. She took it to the top floor, into the large office. It wasn't a traditional office. It had things that one wouldn't find in an office like a large old couch in the centre with three large chairs in from of it. There were file cabinets, beaten and dented with information on every person that had died in history and those that...

"Ah, Thanatos, sit." Thanatos strode into the room, sitting in one of the large chairs across from the couch were Mother War was sitting.

"You called? On my break no less," Thanatos said. Mother War looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry but I needed my best for this job." Thanatos snorted.

"I'm touched. What is it?"

"It seems that we missed someone during the latest parade." Thanatos raised her eyebrows in disbelief. This never happened and when it did, it was rare.

"How the hell did you manage that?" She asked Mother War.

"Someone was slacking off. I think it was Yuri."

"Of course." He was always known as a slacker and didn't care much for anyone other than himself.

"So, I need you to pick her up and bring her to her new home," Mother War said sweetly. Thanatos sighed and nodded, knowing she had no real choice.

"Fine. Where?"

"New Jersey. Chop chop," Mother War finished, clapping her hands. Thanatos rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to leave but dispersed again into the hospital where the woman was. She was found herself facing the door, reading the name 'Elena Rush' before entering.

There was an elderly woman on the bed. She had the characteristics; white-greying hair, wrinkled skin and such. Thanatos walked over to the side of the bed, seeing the woman was waking up and looking up at her.

"Is it time?" The elderly woman, Elena, asked her. Thanatos was surprised. Usually, people reacted with surprise, confusion or fright whenever they saw her but this woman seemed ready for death.

"I'm afraid it is," She said. Elena nodded.

"I knew it. It's just a shame I won't be able to say goodbye." Thanatos knew that pain. The pain that came with knowing you wouldn't be able to speak to the ones you loved again until they followed you into the darkness.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait. You're late as it is," Thanatos said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elena said, seeming genuine. Thanatos couldn't help but smile slightly as she said this.

"It's not your fault. One of our own is to blame."

"Do I get to know your name?"

"Thanatos."

"My, that's a strange name. You would get on well with my grandson."

"I may see him when his time comes."

"I hope that isn't too soon." Thanatos could sense Elena slipping away from her body, ready to leave this world.

"Elena, we must leave," Thanatos said, offering her hand to the old woman. Elena nodded, raising her wrinkled hand to Thanatos'.

"What the hell are you doing!" Thanatos' head shot towards the door, seeing someone was standing there. It was a guy, wearing black like her. He had black hair that was long and shiny like silk with pale skin. His eyes were a soft hazel colour but burned with anger as he saw the sight before them.

"What have you done!" He cried, pointing towards Thanatos, causing her to stumble in her speech.

"You...you can...see me?" She asked.

"Of course I can see you! It's not like you are hiding! Why haven't you called a nurse? My grandmother's flat lining!" Thanatos couldn't believe it. He could see her. That was never meant to happen. Only the dead or those at death's door could see her, not a healthy young man. This couldn't be good...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the first chap! I hope you enjoy reading it and continue to do so. Until next time! R&amp;R accepted here!<strong>


End file.
